Typical
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Set in Season 5 "The Disir" Reveal! One Shot. More of a flashy show of Merlin's full power.


_**Just a one shot and more of a flashy show of who Merlin is and how powerful he has become.**_

 _ **Set in 5x05 '**_ **The Disir'**

"You have been judged Arthur Pendragon."

It hit Merlin with the force of magic itself. The Disir, the supposed embodiments of the triple goddess, had decided judgement upon Arthur, his king and his best friend.

"For what crimes has the triple goddess accused me of?"

Arthur stood tall, every inch the king he was born to be. He would not die here, Merlin would not let it.

"You Pendragon have discarded the ways of the old religion in your continuation to persecute the innocent with magic."

He did have to concede a point for that. Arthur did not accept magic and Merlin was unsure if the supposed Emrys could actually change that. He had been hurt by magic far too many times for redemption yet Merlin held out hope.

They spoke as a unit, their voices eerie and cold, their stares blank and icy but their appearances made no difference to him, Merlin was the strongest one in the cave and he would fight to protect Arthur. Reveal or not.

"What of the druids that I now allow in to my kingdom?"

That was true. Ever since the situation with Elyan Arthur had made it his duty to allow the druids in to Camelot without fear and to give them protection from bandits and the like. However, they weren't allowed to use magic.

"It is not enough and now you will pay with your life."

The three raised their hands and Merlin knew that whatever was to happen Arthur would come out of it on the other side of the veil. He looked around momentarily, he saw his fellow knights, his fellow brothers; Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival.

He hoped they didn't see him any differently.

"STOP!"

He shouted from the top of his lungs and was surprised when the goddesses actually lowered their hands and turned to him with their arrogant and judgmental stares.

"What is it you want boy? You are nothing against us spite what power you think you have here."

They knew who he was?

"I am Merlin."

He had to build it a little. He wasn't too comfortable with everyone close to him, minus Gwen, knowing that he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth when he had condemned magic itself in front of Arthur on many occasions.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

Arthur cautiously asked but Merlin moved in front of him throwing a wink to the knights. Hopefully, they would stay as calm as possible before things got a little hectic.

"What is it you want to say? Or did you just want the triple goddess to know your name."

The mockery was evident and she spoke out his name like poison, poison was a touchy subject for Merlin he probably shouldn't go there.

"The triple goddess knows my name and will remember it for centuries to come."

Merlin spoke with an authority he had only ever used when alone facing his enemy, one on one, but now there was an audience and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips when they finally got to see what he could do.

"Merlin mate? Are you feeling okay?"

Merlin however ignored the distressed Gwaine and stepped forward. He noticed the Disir had not moved back which would be a first. He didn't want to be overconfident but when people knew who he was they tended to step back.

"I am Merlin Ambrosius of Ealdor. I am the son of Balinor last of the dragon lords and Hunith of Ealdor."

The audible gasp from Leon and Arthur was expected but ignored all the same. Once again he stepped forward and noticed the slight falter of their expressions.

"I am the light, I am the magic and I am the earth. I am Emrys the immortal."

A hard tone of power came from his vocal chords as he started to move towards the Disir who were now evidently wary.

"I have more power than any being that has ever or will ever live. I control the great dragon Kilgharrah and hatched Aithusa from her 300 year slumber. I have suffered more loss than any man and I have gained almost nothing from it."

No one spoke as he finished but a sudden memory found its way to the tip of his tongue. In a much smaller voice he spoke out again.

"I created Morgana Le Fey and I will end her for the betterment of Albion and the progression of magic in Camelot and the other kingdoms."

"You dare threaten a servant of the triple goddess?"

They lifted their white, bony fingers towards him but he was not fazed. He would remind himself to choose a new speaker for the triple goddess, someone who sees both sides of the coin; magic and man.

"You stand in the way of Arthurs destiny, the once and future king is here and his protector Emrys is demanding that you will move out of my path and if not you will fall to the side."

An audible silence came next and Merlin refused to turn around. He didn't need to see the look of hatred and betrayal; he saw it every time he looked at Morgana.

"You are wrong to accuse the embodiment of the triple goddess here. Now it is not Arthur that will pay it is you, Emrys!"

They raised themselves from the ground, floating and detached from the earth, now one with the air they raised their staffs…

Suddenly he was blasted back in to one of the walls of the cave cutting his back on the jagged stone. The shouts and cries were more of a whisper to his ears as the place spun in front of his eyes as he moved to get up.

He was better than this. He was Emrys and he didn't go down so easily.

" _ **Álætee. Áswáme.**_ _ **Stíþmægen bebodræden,**_ _ **blendee eac**_ _ **eormengrund,**_ _ **ácwíne**_ _ **segen."**_

He struck forward with his palms, a glowing blue light shot forth from them encompassing the three in a harsh light. The once pale blue became a piercingly white light. Both the warlock and the knights had to shut their eyes tight to the spectacle. Finally, it died down enough for Merlin to look again and in the Disir's place were three people he was not expecting to see.

"Father? Lancelot? Morgause?"

This was weird.

His father, Balinor, was now one of three whom would now presumably speak for the goddess. He supposed he could see him a lot more now, Lancelot to but …

Morgause?

"How is it that it is you three that now speak for the triple goddess?"

Merlin asked patiently, hoping they didn't speak as one. That was really creepy.

Luckily, Lancelot only spoke.

"You found the light magic and the dark magic and a noble, pure of heart man to coexist with it. The modern age of magic is here."

Magic and man; two sides of a coin. He had thought of this earlier when deciding to be rid of the Disir he hadn't actually thought he could do it nor think it would be people he knew.

"That makes sense I suppose but I don't trust her."

He pointed an accusing finger towards the witch who manipulated one of his closest friends against them.

"If you do not there will be an imbalance and the triple goddess will never be able to communicate with her favourite human."

Morgause had amazingly, after being dead for so long anyway, kept her signature smirk that he now associated with Morgana.

"Fine but if you do something you will regret it."

He gave one final warning before turning to see; Elyan fainted, Gwaine and Percival smiling, Leon on one knee for some reason and Arthur…

Completely gobsmacked.

He was actually surprised when the King started to string sentences together.

"Balinors your father?!"

Arthur's voice carried through the cave.

 _Out of everything I just said and everything that just happened and he wants to know if I am really Balinors son…_

 _Typical._

 **Spells:**

" _ **Álætee. Áswáme.**_ _ **Stíþmægen bebodræden,**_ _ **blendee eac**_ _ **eormengrund,**_ _ **ácwíne**_ _ **segen."**_

Leave. Cease to exist. A powerful force commands you, blend with the spacious earth, become legend.


End file.
